


Eyes

by heartsoullifepassion



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsoullifepassion/pseuds/heartsoullifepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Piece of art, they're like a perfect piece of art. I wish you could understand what I mean"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

"Your eyes" I whispered. I was hypnotized one more time. Just one ray of light made those two spheres almost transparent. It was a beautiful thing I could never get tired of admiring. "What about them?" he chuckled, the loud sound of his laugh and the beating of his heart sent shivers through my spine. It was a sunny day, day we could appreciate and go outside but we both knew this was so much better. My sight focused at the window near the bed, I looked for the right words, my mouth wanted to tell you exactly what I thought. Your cold hand played with my hair, while mine followed patterns on your tattooed chest. "It's like...diamonds, you know? Like... I can look into your damn soul”. I allowed my eyes to look at yours one more time, you noticed and stared at me too. Rays of sunshine crept through the window once again, and I could swear I lost my breath. It was just too amazing to look at, no matter how much you kissed me, how many times you showed you loved me, I always felt like I didn't deserve those eyes.

"Piece of art, they're like a perfect piece of art. I wish you could understand what I mean" I cursed because of my cheap words. It gets me mad, angry, I can't show you how much I adore you, from you I always hear cheesy, nice pretty things that make me feel better, you always have the right words, Why can't I?. You noticed my frustration and anger, and gave me the biggest smile. Your arms hold me tighter, and your lips were pressed to my shoulder. "Hey don't torture yourself, I know what you mean babe", lips whispered to my ear. Yet, I knew it wasn't enough. I turned my head, allowing the sight of your gorgeous face. First, the ridicously long black hair, your thin straight eyebrows, your long eyelashes, your lips more red than usual, and then, your hazel eyes.

"Close them" I whispered. My face got closer to his, and I moved my lips to his forehead, and gently placed a kiss, then his left cheek. Slowly, I went to your lips I've stolen many times. After I finished placing careful light kisses on them, I instantly went for your pale nose, giving my lips permission to do the same again on the tip. And, finally, with my lips I tried my best to demonstrate you how much I admired those green eyes. This kiss was different, It was more gentle and I was honestly trembling. Feeling the skin of you eyelids, and your long eyelashes brushing my skin.

"I love you" breath ghosted against his beautiful self. When I finished I went for his right one and did the exact same time.

"I love you Frank. So much. So much..." He opened them. When I swear they couldn't shine more, they did. Besides the brightness, they were watery. My heart started to fail me again. "Why... why are you-" Arms embraced my whole body into the tightest hug I've ever had in my whole life. Our naked bodies weren't covered by the white sheets anymore. It was a motherfucking scene you only see in those dramatic PG-13 movies. Rays of sunshine making us shine on the middle of the white bed. The feeling of your skin, it made me feel safe and warm, like nothing couldn't hurt me anymore. When we finally cut the unforgettable scene, we stared at each other, for the thousandth time, and when I noticed a few tears running down your rosy cheeks...  
I knew what I wanted to have for the rest of my life:

Your eyes.


End file.
